


The Libi List

by Gage



Series: Next Gen Verse [4]
Category: Charmed, Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Community: glee-cross-meme, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do I even wanna know about number six?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Libi List

**Author's Note:**

> This list started out as a crack Puck made in the "Busted". I took it and ran with it, and here it is.

    It started out as a way to help his baby sister cope with the world around her. The older she got the more he added to the stupid thing. It was not his fault that Kurt found it… and altered some of it.   
  
  
**The Libi List:**   
  
**1-** Don’t ever walk home alone. ‘CALL’ Noah. _or Kurt’s cell_  
 **2-** Don’t talk to strangers. **EVER.**  
 **3-** It’s not cool to bite the mailman.   
**4-** The stove in the kitchen is a **BIG-PEOPLE** zone only. No matter what Ma says.   
**5-** Never and I mean **NEVER** repeat the big-people words Noah says. _.Unless they’re nice words._  
 **6-** Lighter fluid is not to be used under **any circumstance.**   
**7-** The Menorah is not to be used as a weapon. Seriously.   
**8-** Taking the neighbors prized demon dog hostage, and turning his fur blue for taking your big brothers baseball is wrong… If you get caught   
  
**9-** Don’t touch Noah’s guitar. No matter how shiny it is.  
 **10-** It’s un-cool to call a boy pretty. _Even if it’s true_  
 **11-** Toby does not like swimming in the toilet. Not even if he does float the best. _it’s un-hygienic, Toby could catch something!_  
  
 **12-** Boys have cooties and can indeed infect you. _Your brother’s kidding._   
  
**13-** Your awesome right hook is not to be used unless you really need to. Even if the other kid was asking for it  
  
 **14-** Your beautiful hunting skills are not for making other kids feel bad. Unless they deserve it.   
  
**15-** No you **can’t** keep people, they’re not pets.   
  
  
  
“Do I even wanna know about number six?”   
  
  
Looking over at Kurt who was crouching down by Libi’s dresser by the closet, Puck shook his head. The day he came up with that one had been one he wanted to rewind and erase. Pushing another box out from under his baby sister’s bed he remembered the list had been pinned in that location for a reason. Not only could Libi see it properly but his mother rarely looked at that side of the room.   
  
“If I didn’t know any better I’d say she your clone.”   
  
Puck laughed, yeah some days his sister was just as badass as he was.   
  


“NOAH…”   
  


The two of them jumped up at the sound of Libi’s voice. That was never a good tone for her. “Tell me you locked the basement door.”   
  
  
“I STUCK NOAH.”   
  
  
The two scrambled down the hallway and towards the back of the house. Puck wondered if this was gonna be another thing to add to that damned list.


End file.
